


Flirting with an Oblivious Supersoldier

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: “Are you flirting with me?”“Have been for the past year, thanks for noticing.”





	Flirting with an Oblivious Supersoldier

**Author's Note:**

> For the _“Are You Flirting with Me?” “Have Been for the Past Year, Thanks for Noticing.”_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

“You look good in that suit, y’know,” Bucky said, dropping what felt like the five hundredth compliment of the evening as they sat across from each other in a booth in a fancy restaurant. 

“Are you flirting with me?” Steve asked, seeming to finally understand what Bucky was doing. 

“Have been for the past year, thanks for noticing.” Bucky kept his tone even despite the relief he felt that maybe this wasn’t a hopeless endeavor after all. 

“Wait, what?” Steve was confused at the news.

“What, what?” Bucky knew he was being a little shit, but he didn’t care much.

“You’ve been flirting with me?” Way to state the obvious, Steve. 

“Yeah.” Bucky wasn’t that much of a little shit and confirmed it anyways. 

“So, when you asked me to go with you to dinner…” The wheels in Steve’s head were slowly but surely turning. 

“Yeah, it was meant to be as a date.” 

“Oh.” Steve clearly hadn’t expected that, somehow. 

“Did you not want it to be a date?” Bucky had to ask, even if he knew he might not like the answer to it.

“No I— I mean, yes— I mean…” A sigh, to calm himself. “Yes, I want it to be a date.”

“Then it’s a date. Even if it wasn’t, we’ve still got the second course and dessert to go through, so may as well get our money’s worth.” Buck still gave Steve a way out.

“Tony’s money, you mean.” Steve didn’t care for it, instead focusing on something else that Bucky said.

“Actually, this dinner’s coming from my military backpay. I don’t have Stark play sugardaddy for my dates.” 

“You becoming an honest man for me, Buck?”

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am participating in the **Happy Steve Bingo** event and will be attempting to go for a blackout bingo; thus, I plan on filling all 25 squares of my card — that means, get ready for as many as 25 fics total featuring our favorite (if a bit self-sacrificial) supersoldier! 
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or bookmark, or alternatively comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
